


Returning to the COG

by AmandaKalexWayhaught



Series: Gears of Way: Wayhaught Redemption [1]
Category: Gears of War (Video Games), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Wynonna Earp, Coalition of Ordered Governments, F/F, Lesbian Waverly Earp, Locust War (Gears of War), Post-Gears of War 2, Pre-Gears of War 3, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Soldier Waverly Earp, Stranded (Gears Of War), Waverly Earp has PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught
Summary: A visit from Wynonna, Waverly is forced back into the COG to try and find her ex-girlfriend Nicole Haught.
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Gears of Way: Wayhaught Redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088903
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> This is something I wanted to try out after playing Gears of War.
> 
> I've not seen it tried.
> 
> Also be warned, Waverly has PTSD.

Fort Purgatory, for Purgatory was a pre-locust war fortress that was built during the Pendulum wars. It was the last safe stronghold of the Stranded that had taken shelter withing its walls. With the Locusts now flooded out of their tunnels, the fort was a little more secure under the careful leadership of Waverly Earp. Waverly was once a COG soldier but after her unit was wiped out because of Chairman Prescott and the COG, she eventually left and took refuge in the fortress which at the time was abandoned.

1 by 1 Stranded came and took refuge within the fort’s walls. Of course some Stranded didn’t like Waverly, some of them remembered what the COG had done to the planet and how many lives were lost in the Hammer of Dawn strikes. But after 3 years since she left the COG; Waverly had earned their trust. Waverly’s skill as a marksman and leader were impressive, though they suffered casualties during the assaults the Stranded still followed Waverly’s leadership.

_‘Corporal!!!’_

_‘Stay down, keep up the fire!!!’_

_‘We’re going to die!!!’_

_‘KR-ZERO-NINE is on it’s way, just keep them back’_

_‘AHHHHHHHHH!!!’_

_‘MICHEALS DOWN!!!’_

_‘THEIR SURROUNDING US!!!’_

_‘GRENADE!!!’_

Waverly shot up in bed, panting heavily and soaked in sweat. Wearing nothing but a sleeveless crop top and cargo pants. The crop top showing off her chiseled abs and muscular arms. Brushing a strand of her hair from her face, Waverly grabbed her boots before slipping them on, pushing herself to her feet before she walked to the door. Flinging the door open, Waverly sighed as she felt the heat of the morning sun on her skin.

Leaning against the doorframe, Waverly closed her eyes and enjoyed the heat from the sun before the sound of the main gates opening up. The guards on the wall calling out “Convoy returning!” he announced before gripping his Longshot sniper rifle tight. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Waverly grabbed her jacket and slipped it on as the main gate opened and a Centaur rolled in first.

The Centaur was a COG light tank which had long since been abandoned after the sinking of Jacinto and the Locusts were flooded out of their tunnels. Though the Nitro booster was no longer functioning, it still got the job done. The frontal shovel which had once been on the Centaur was no longer there, having been removed by Waverly and the stranded. The 2nd to roll though the main gate was a transport truck followed by a fuel truck.

Another Centaur rolled through soon after and the gate sealed up shut behind it. Once the gate was sealed Waverly made her way to the convoy which had just returned and the driver climbed out of the forward Centaur. Landing on the floor the driver smiled at Waverly before walking over to her “Good news, and bad news” Rosita said as she led Waverly to the first truck “We found food and supplies” she said before pointing to the fuel truck “But the fuel station is… well it’s fucked” she revealed.

“How much fuel have we got?” Waverly asked as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

“We got enough to last us… a week at best” Rosita explained “But we got another issue, we have incoming” she revealed.

Looking suspicious Waverly turned and headed back to her home, grabbing the MK. 2 Lancer Assault Rifle from the rack and loading it “Locust or Lambent?” Waverly asked as she looked back to Rosita.

“Neither… it’s a King Raven, the COG” Rosita revealed with a wince as she looked back towards the sound of the distant chopper blades. Waverly looked to the direction of the chopper blades before growling to herself, slotting the Lancer back onto the rack before focusing on Rosita “Tell everyone to hold their fire” she ordered before walking to the gate.

Waverly wanted to know what the hell the COG wanted this time.

The gates opened and Waverly stepped outside, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her jeans but keeping her Boltok pistol in her hip holster. Watching as the chopper descended Waverly remained guarded by the arrival of the COG chopper, her guarded posture did not ease up when she saw who stepped off the chopper. Wynonna Earp; now Sergeant Wynonna Earp for her heroic actions.

The COG screwed Waverly, and rewarded Wynonna, Prescott threw Waverly’s unit to the Locusts as a diversion and Waverly was the last one standing. When it was over Waverly’s unit was blamed for the ambush and Waverly was sickened, even more sickened when she discovered Wynonna had suggested the plan. Now because of her sister, Waverly’s friends and her unit captain leader was dead.

Wynonna though didn’t know it was Waverly’s unit to begin with, she had suggested the plan but she had suggested Alpha Squad; When it was over she discovered it was Charlie squad… it was Waverly’s unit. When she got back, she discovered Waverly’s was wounded and angry at her. Wynonna hated Prescott for what he had done and then when Waverly left she was deemed a deserter.

But Wynonna did not blame Waverly for leaving, she would have left too but she had a job to do… she couldn’t leave the war without seeing it through. But Waverly leaving had affected not just her but Nicole Haught as well. Nicole at the time was serving with Wynonna’s unit and was Waverly’s girlfriend. But when the incident happened, Nicole and Wynonna were promoted and praised whilst Waverly’s unit was posthumously blamed for their own deaths.

Eventually Waverly left without saying goodbye and things were never the same between Wynonna and her baby sister after that. Things were not the same between Wynonna and her best friend Nicole, Waverly leaving had created a degree of tension between the 2. Nicole blamed Wynonna for what had happened to Waverly and her squad, Wynonna blamed herself too.

Walking over to Waverly with her hands raised, Wynonna offered her baby sister a smile before taking in the sight. Waverly looked so different from the young woman she used to be, once Waverly had long brown hair but now it was cut into a short bob. Waverly’s expression and posture remained guarded as she watched Wynonna slowly stepping closer towards her before stopping.

“Waverly” Wynonna greeted, nodding her head and struggling to contain herself from lunging onto her sister and hugging her tight.

“Sergeant” Waverly greeted in return though her response was harsh and bitter “What can I do for the COG?” she asked.

“Can we talk, its important” Wynonna replied as she motioned towards the stranded snipers looking at her.

Waverly quirked her eyebrow at her sisters request before nodding her head “Okay fine” she replied as she turned and led Wynonna away from the area.

Wynonna followed her away from the fortress as the Stranded and the COG were left behind, the COG squad watching the King Raven whilst the Stranded guarded the fort. Wynonna and Waverly walked for a while as Waverly looked back to her sister as they fell in step beside one another.

“Okay… speak” Waverly said as she looked at her sister questioningly, wondering what the hell Wynonna wanted with her.

Coming to a sudden stop Wynonna looked at Waverly “It’s Nicole” Wynonna answered causing Waverly to come to a sudden stop.

“What about her?” Waverly asked, struggling to keep her voice calm.

“She’s missing”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory and Waverly makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest chapter of the 3 part story and this chapter has some backstory for those that are not familiar with Gears of War. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

It had been 16 years since the events of E-Day, a day she remembered all too well. The Day the human race was attacked by monsters from deep beneath the surface and in the hollow. Humanity thought back but nothing the COG could do was enough to stop the Locust’s savagery and 25% of the human race was wiped out and so began the Locust war. Their goal was the complete annihilation of the human race.

Waverly was 9 years old when Emergence Day happened, Waverly was in her mothers arms in the park and Wynonna was walking beside them. It had been a normal day to start off, neither Wynonna or Michelle knew of the terrible events that was to come. The when the building nearby began to crumble and a spidery looking creature broke through followed by hordes of monster.

Handing Waverly to Wynonna, Michelle told her daughter to run as fast as she could and to take care of Waverly. Wynonna watched as the monsters gunned everyone in their path down and the smaller creatures was charging towards them. Their powerful shrieking was enough to shatter glass, Waverly was terrified as she clung to her sister before Michelle screamed louder for Wynonna to run.

Turning around Wynonna ran with Waverly as her mother fended off against the small shrieking creatures before being torn apart by the horde. Wynonna didn’t stop running until she found the COG for where the civilians were being evacuated from. Waverly didn’t stop crying and holding onto Wynonna for the hole helicopter ride away from the city.

It was a year afterwards when the hammer of dawn strikes happened. Humanity attempted to stop the Locusts using the hammer of dawn satellites, burning cities and sacrificing millions of humans lives in the process. The Survivors became stranded and they thoroughly hated the COG for the deaths of millions as well as the subsequent destruction of their homes and families.

Waverly could still remember watching the glassing from distance when she was 10 years old. She never spoke out loud but she hated the COG too and Chairman Prescott who had ordered the glassing. But Waverly eventually signed up for the COG when she became 20 years old, she had grown into a survivor but now it was time to fight. So she signed up and Wynonna who had been serving in the COG since she was 19 had helped her through it, giving her weapons training.

Waverly could take apart any weapon blindfolded and reassemble it.

Then the incident happened and Waverly finally had enough of the COG before leaving, vowing to never come back. She blamed Wynonna for the death of her squad though Wynonna wasn’t to blame, Chairman Prescott picked Waverly’s unit and when Wynonna found out it was too late. The squad was wiped out and Waverly blamed her and the COG for what had happened.

Now 26 years old, Waverly stood in a clearing with her estranged sister in silence after her sister revealed that Nicole had gone missing. Nicole and Waverly had met after Nicole was first assigned to the same squad as Wynonna. Wynonna and Nicole became fast friends and then Nicole met Waverly. Waverly and Nicole fell in that moment they first met, Waverly had never seen anyone so beautiful before and neither had Nicole.

They were inseparable and were together for many happy years and then, 15 years after the events of E-DAY Marcus Fenix was released from prison by Dom Santiago. Delta Squad’s heroic efforts led to the Lightmass bombing of the Locust hollowed. Believing they had dealt a crippling blow the COG soon discovered they were wrong. Soon after the Locust returned with a giant worm that sank entire city’s.

Again it was Marcus Fenix’s and the heroic Delta squad that stopped the worm before they formulated a new plan. Sinking Jacinto, the last great refuge of the human race and flooding the Locust tunnels which worked. Though the Locust were gone but not beaten, the coalition of ordered governments fell apart and everyone became stranded. 2 months later Waverly’s squad was wiped out by the Locusts that survived, becoming stranded themselves now that their tunnels were flooded.

“I am not going back Wynonna!” Waverly said as she turned around and walked back towards the fortress “I am not going back to the COG” Waverly meant it, she wasn’t going back.

“But Waverly, Nicole might be in trouble!” Wynonna argued as she followed Waverly back to the fortress.

Turning sharply Wynonna found herself shrinking beneath the fierce gaze of her baby sister “I said I wasn’t going back didn’t say I wasn’t going to help” Waverly stated, she wasn’t going to leave Nicole out there some place in trouble.

Making her way to the fortress Waverly headed to her place, Rosita was waiting for her looking concerned. Waverly never talked about her sister or her time in the COG except what had happened to her squad. Though right now Rosita was concerned, she had heard Waverly screaming in her sleep. Rosita wasn’t going to let her best friend go anywhere with the COG, not without her watching her back.

“So, where are we going?” Rosita asked as she gripped her lancer tight in her hands.

“We?” Waverly asked as she looked at her best friend amused as she grabbed her Lancer assault rifle from the rack.

“Yeah, we… I am not letting my best friend go anywhere alone” Rosita replied as she slung an arm around Waverly’s shoulder and pulled Waverly against her side.

Waverly looked at her best friend with an amused smiled “I’m not going to get rid of you, am I?” she asked.

“Nope” Rosita beamed, her eyes twinkling.

“Fine” Waverly replied before looking suspiciously at Rosita “Are you really coming for me, or are you coming because you have the hots for Wynonna?” she asked.

“Can’t it be both” Rosita replied, her cheeks heating up as she ducked her head down to avoid the questioning gaze of her best friend.

Exhaling heavily Waverly nodded her head “Okay, tell Nedley he is in charge until we get back” she said “Meet me by the main gate”

Rosita nodded her head before she turned and ran off to tell Nedley.

Looking down at her Lancer Assault Rifle, her eyes moved to the cleaned chainsaw bayonet attached to it.

Waverly wasn’t sure she was ready, but Nicole was missing.

Waverly could not just leave Nicole in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
